Playing Dirty
by BingeB
Summary: After Matt's shameless flirting, Tai decides to take revenge. However it soon backfires in ways he didn't quite predict. Taito fluffiness! Sequel to 'The Name of the Game'. Rating changed! Epilogue up!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Summary**: Tai decides to take revenge after Matt's shameless flirting.

**Warnings: **Sexual situations/ language

**A/N**: This is just the introduction, so it's really short. It's going to be a four parter (I think) and the other 3 chapters will be full length.

This is the sequel of one-shot 'The Name of the Game' - don't need to read it to understand what's happening in this fic though.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Tai, please? Pretty, pretty, please?" Matt moaned, clutching desperately to his boyfriend's shirt.

"Nope. You dug your grave and now you can lie in it," Tai replied coolly, surveying the blond with a completely unsympathetic expression, despite his increasing distress.

"It was a _joke_," Matt said in exasperation, shaking the front of the brunette's shirt slightly, hoping it would have some sort of effect.

"I can barely breath from laughing," Tai replied sarcastically, raising an eyebrow in annoyance.

Matt sighed, unable to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation. Ok so maybe flaunting himself in front of Ken and Daisuke had not been the best of ideas, but desperate times had called for desperate measures. What kind of boyfriend preferred to watch soccer instead of spending time with the love of his life anyway?

"You started it! If you had been paying attention to me, instead of watching the fucking TV, I would have never started flirting with Daisuke and Ken," Matt protested as the brunette flushed with anger, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Ninety minutes Matt! The game was ninety minutes long! I'm sure you could have survived without my attention for NINETY MINUTES!" Tai yelled, glaring hard at his oblivious boyfriend.

"Your over reacting! You can't just withhold sex from me! That's cruel!"

"I'm not just withholding sex Matt. I'm withholding all physical contact! No kissing, no touching, no groping and certainly no sex!" Tai hissed, watching with dark satisfaction as Matt's mouth dropped open comically, eyes wide with shock.

The blond gaped for several moments, the ability of speech evidently having deserted him. His big blue eyes were blinking rapidly as he attempted to compose himself, the mere thought of zero physical contact rendering him completely motionless.

"But…you can't do that!" He finally cried, desperation clear in his voice.

"I can, and I will," Tai replied calmly, removing the slender hands that were still attached to his shirt, their grip now becoming increasingly painful.

"When the hell did you decide this?" Matt demanded, placing his hands on his hips moodily. "Because in case you've forgotten, you were all over me a minute ago! I thought you'd forgiven me!"

"Well I changed my mind!" Tai replied stubbornly, crossing his own arms over his chest in defiance.

The blond merely pouted, lip curling. He stomped his foot dramatically, suddenly resembling a small child sulking.

"Tai! Please, pretty please!"

"No. If you want to have sex I suggest you go and find Daisuke or Ken. I'm sure they'd be happy to oblige," the brunette said acidly, ignoring the scowl that crossed Matt's reddening face. The blond had no right to be angry; he brought it all on himself when he decided to tease two innocent bystanders. Although admittedly, the two innocent bystanders hadn't minded in the slightest. In fact, they seemed to have enjoyed it immensely, a thought that only maddened Tai further.

"You know, withholding intimate contact from me, means _you _don't get any either," Matt said thoughtfully after a pause, lips curving slowly into a delighted smile. "You wont last three days!"

"Yes I will! I'm much more controlled than you!" Tai yelped indigently, icy composure momentarily lost as he contemplated his boyfriend's words.

He had to admit, the blond had a very good point. No sex for Matt, meant no sex for him.

Tai inwardly cursed. Suddenly the whole idea of punishing his boyfriend for flirting with other guys, didn't seem half as appealing. But he couldn't back down now, or he'd never hear the end of it.

"No intimate contact! Not until I think you've learnt your lesson!" he insisted, with far more conviction than he actually felt. He had a funny feeling that the blond was going to make it as difficult as possible for him.

And sure enough, Matt smirked seductively, raising his delicate eyebrows.

"Ok ok, I believe you! You are more controlled than me!" the blond said reluctantly, flashing him a calculated smile, all desperation having vanished from his expression. He looked quite happy now, eyes gleaming with mischief.

Tai groaned, instantly knowing that Matt was planning something.

"And if I find out that your draping yourself all over other guys, I will not be happy," the brunette added hastily, immediately realising where Matt's train of thought was going. If the blond thought that making him jealous was going to stop the punishment, he had another thing coming.

"Yea yea. Tell me when the punishment is over," Matt grinned, suddenly looking supremely unconcerned. He knew full well that Tai was much more touchy-feely than him, and that it wouldn't be long before his hormones got the better of him. There was no way that he would last longer than three days without demanding sex, and Matt was already counting down the minutes.

Licking his lips in amusement, the blond swivelled round, turning away from his boyfriend and heading towards their bedroom.

"Well considering I'm not going to be getting any, I'm going to have a bath," he announced as he felt Tai's hesitant footsteps following behind him, evidently unsure of whether to follow.

Sighing distractedly, Matt drew to a stop in the bathroom and turned on the taps, allowing warm bubbly water to gradually fill the tub. He turned to his boyfriend and winked, chuckling as the brunette merely scowled in response, while leaning tiredly against the wall.

Snorting in amusement, Matt flicked his golden hair out of his eyes and pulled off his shirt, revealing his slender torso to his boyfriend's burning gaze.

"Uh…I - um…" Tai stammered, watching dazedly as the blond wriggled slowly out of his pants, exposing his long legs to his hungry audience.

Tai gulped. So maybe this was going to be harder than he first thought…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N **Well what do you think?? Not the best start, but the action will start in the next chapter. Please review! 


	2. Day One

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters. And it's incredibly unlikely that I ever will. But I can dream, can't I?

**Summary**: Tai decides to take revenge after Matt's shameless flirting.

**Warnings: **Sexual situations/ language

**A/N**: This is the sequel of one-shot 'The Name of the Game' - don't need to read it to understand what's happening in this fic though.

* * *

**Day One -**

**Sight for Sore Eyes**

"Izzy, help me!"

The red head rolled his eyes, tapping away quickly at his laptop. "What is it now, Tai?"

"Matt is going to kill me!" the brunette yelped, collapsing dramatically onto his friend's bed.

Izzy raised his eyebrows, looking over at the bushy-haired boy expectantly.

"Not intentionally," Tai added hastily, shaking his head in disbelief. "Well, maybe intentionally. But only because he keeps stripping in front of me!"

"Stripping?" Izzy questioned, eyebrows creased in confusion. "But he's your boyfriend; I would have thought you'd be thrilled that he strips in front of you."

Tai groaned, burying his face in his arms. "I'm trying to punish him, and he's being all sexy with me! He's making it impossible!"

"Punish him?"

"After Matt flirted with Ken and Daisuke, I decided to ban sex as a punishment," Tai explained, as Izzy nodded slightly in understanding. "Did you hear about it?"

"Tai, everyone heard about it!"

"Oh brilliant!" the brunette moaned, making a mental note to smack both Daisuke and Ken. It was all their fault.

He kicked his legs out in anger and pounded the bed, like a small child having a tantrum. Izzy however, remained impassive, seemingly oblivious to the strop his friend was throwing with increasing vigour. He continued to tap away at his laptop, ignoring the small cries of frustration.

However, after several moments, the red head finally spoke.

"By the way, Dai said that Matt has a tattoo just below his hip, on the inside of his pelvis, which you can only see if his pants come down. Is that true?" he asked mildly, eyes remaining glued to his computer, apparently unconcerned by the fact that Tai had sprung straight to his feet, horror evident on his features.

"What?!" the brunette hissed, face glowing neon red. "Daisuke seen that!"

Izzy finally looked up with an expression of mild surprise, eyebrows raised once more. "That's actually true? I just thought it was Daisuke making things up."

"The little ass!" Tai hissed, crossing his arms and grumbling under his breath. "I'm going to fucking kill him."

Izzy blinked.

"_Anyway… _what are you here for?" he interrupted, feeling it would be safer to just change the subject before the brunette got too worked up.

"Oh," Tai muttered, roused from his cursing. "Well now I've got a bit of a problem. I've told Matt that he can't have sex, but that means I can't have sex either. No sex! No fucking sex!"

Izzy blinked, slightly taken back by the desperation and sudden hysteria present in the brunette's voice. "I see. And how long since you last… you know?"

"Two days."

Izzy snorted. "Your obviously handling it well."

"It's not funny! He started getting undressed to have a bath yesterday, and I completely freaked out," Tai admitted, hanging his head and shaking his bushy hair in disbelief.

"What did you do?" the red head asked warily, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I stuttered a bit, and then I ran for it. I practically dived out of Matt's apartment and haven't spoken to him since," the brunette replied, chewing uncertainly on his sleeve.

"When was this?"

"Last night. Should I just ignore him until I think he's suffered enough?" Tai suggested, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Tai, I think your going to be suffering more than Matt. This is only the first day of the punishment and your already bordering on hysteria," Izzy pointed out, ignoring the brunette's slight grunt of disapproval. "Besides, we have school tomorrow, and your in most of Matt's classes. Sat next to him, I might add."

Tai groaned, clapping his hand over his face. "I know! And I've already said I'll go shopping with him today. What the hell am I going to do? Izzy, help me!"

The red head shrugged, expression sympathetic. "Sorry Tai. You need more than my help… you need a miracle!"

"Thanks, Izzy. Thanks a lot."

* * *

"Hey Tai!" Matt exclaimed brightly, licking his lips in excitement. He resisted the urge to hug the brunette out of habit, knowing it wasn't allowed during the punishment, but grinned instead, flashing his rows of shiny white teeth. 

Tai however, did not look impressed. Upon setting his eyes on the blond, he groaned audibly, mouth instantly dry. "You are _not_ going out like that!"

Frowning slightly, Matt looked down, rechecking his clothes. "Why not?"

"You look like a hooker," Tai replied bluntly, desperately attempting to resist looking at his boyfriend's ass. Once he had a peek, he doubted very much that he would be able to contain himself.

"Tai, this is how I normally dress," Matt said, looking at the brunette in confusion.

Tai frowned, surveying his blond boyfriend once more. The brunette had certainly never realised that Matt had _such_ a sexy dress sense before, despite knowing that he did sometimes wear tight clothes. Sighing distractedly, he realised it must have been his growing sexual frustrations that were heightening his awareness of how attractive Matt was, without the blond even having to do a thing.

Izzy was right: he was doomed.

"Well, shall we go?" the blond prompted a moment later, raising his eyebrows inquisitively.

Tai flushed, nodding his head briefly. "Yea."

They both clambered into Tai's car, setting off to the mall quietly, the brunette glancing at his blue-eyed passenger every few moments, frustration and lust clouding his features. However Tai was so preoccupied by glimpsing his blond boyfriend, that he couldn't even bring himself to start up a conversation, despite his well-known hate of silences.

Matt on the other hand, either didn't notice, or didn't care. He sat slumped against the door, gazing out of the window, humming softly to himself. The sun was illuminating his golden hair and casting a flattering glow on his pale skin, causing Tai to stare slightly, attention not entirely fixed on the road.

"God Tai! Watch where your going!" Matt said loudly, awakening the brunette from his not so subtle daydreams, clearly having realised that his boyfriend's attention was not particularly focused on driving.

Tai grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Doesn't matter, we're here now." The blond hopped out the car as it ground to a halt and shook his hair out of his eyes sexily, apparently unaware of the deep brown eyes that were following him.

Tai groaned softly, trying with increasing difficulty to ignore his raging hormones. Usually he wasn't so sexually charged, but the punishment meant he now had sex constantly on the mind. And it was driving him absolutely insane.

It was lucky the blond was so preoccupied with his private thoughts, that he hadn't noticed his boyfriend's own internal struggles.

"Right, I need to buy an outfit for my next concert," Matt said in a business like tone, pushing straight towards a clothes store through the throng of people, mentally listing what he needed to purchase.

The brunette merely trailed unenthusiastically behind him, eyes glued unwillingly to his boyfriend's swaying hips. He couldn't help but stare; the sight was hypnotising him.

However Tai was too busy focused on his boyfriend's behind, that he completely missed what was coming out of his boyfriend's mouth.

"Tai! Hello?!" Matt cried, waving his hands in front of the brunette's face dramatically. "I'm trying to talk to you!"

Tai blinked confusedly. "Uh, what?"

"I asked if you were coming to my concert. This Tuesday?"

"Oh. Um yea. It's Sunday today right?"

Matt nodded, eyebrows raised slightly.

"Yea then I'll definitely be there," the brunette grinned sheepishly, unable to meet his boyfriend's curious gaze. He felt embarrassed about being caught daydreaming again, and couldn't being himself to explain why. The last thing he needed was Matt knowing that he was constantly ogling him, even though it was the truth. Tai didn't think he'd be able to stand the gloating.

"Right, well you can come and help me pick out an outfit," the blond replied uncertainly, suspicion evident on his features.

"Yes. Let's get going," Tai exclaimed brightly, pleased to have an excuse to escape Matt's searching gaze.

He marched determinedly into the clothes store, burying himself instantly into a rack of t-shirts, knowing that the blond would follow him.

And sure enough, Matt was soon shuffling through various outfits himself, hanging the stuff to try on over his arm.

"Coming to the changing room with me?" the blond asked about half an hour later, having successfully searched the store. Numerous pants and shirts were pilled up high in his arms, almost obscuring the whole of his torso.

Tai raised his eyebrows. "I thought you were getting an outfit for one concert, not the whole wardrobe for a six month holiday," he said impatiently, aware that he was going to have to spend hours waiting for Matt try all the clothes on. Usually he would have no problem with watching the blond change, but with the punishment on his mind, he doubted he would be able to control himself.

"I want to look good Tai," Matt explained, somewhat irritably, unhappy that the brunette seemed so unenthusiastic about helping him.

"Fine. Just hurry will you," Tai said edgily, shaking his head in disbelief. With an annoyed sigh, he shoved his protesting boyfriend into a changing room and collapsed ungracefully onto the seat in front of it.

He watched the blond draw the curtain to conceal himself and almost groaned, relieved and yet disappointed that he would not be able to watch his boyfriend strip.

"What the hell is wrong with you Tai?" came Matt's voice a moment later, slightly muffled as he tried to wrestle a shirt over his head.

"Nothing. Why?" Tai answered distractedly, listening intently to the rustle of clothes. Despite his better judgement, he soon found himself bending over in an attempt to see under the curtain, knowing that the blond had begun to shed his pants.

"You've been really distant," Matt replied, unaware that the brunette was watching the bottom on his legs rather than listening to him.

"Have I?" Tai replied dreamily, bent so low he was practically falling off his seat.

"Your doing it now!"

"Doing what?"

"Being distant! Your not even listening to me, are you?"

"Yea I am," the brunette insisted, albeit with little conviction.

Matt merely rolled his eyes doubtfully, pulling back the curtain to showcase his new outfit.

Squeaking in surprise, Tai instantly shot upwards, head colliding painfully on the wall behind him. He cringed in agony but tried to remain composed, as though he had been sat there casually all along.

But unfortunately, Matt didn't seem to buy it.

The blond crossed his arms, cocking his hip slightly to the side. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Uh nothing. Just dozed off for a bit." Tai laughed uneasily, gaze instantly drawn down to his boyfriend's body. He choked, eyes widening.

Matt was dressed in tight black pants that clung to his long legs and hips, leaving little to the imagination. A few chains dangled from a side pocket, giving the pants an edgy (but incredibly sexy) appearance. They were also so low-cut, Tai thought that he could see a glimpse of Matt's personal tattoo, but only when the tight blue shirt raised slightly.

"Well, what do you think?" the blond asked, swivelling around on the spot.

With great difficulty, Tai tore his gaze away and opted to look at the floor instead, finding it much safer. His heart had already begun to hammer into his throat, and he could feel his own pants tightening uncomfortably.

"Uh…I don't like it," he said, after finally regaining the power of speech.

Matt looked down, surveying the outfit in confusion. "Why not?"

"Just don't," Tai replied, speaking to the floor. He was desperate to get the blond out of the outfit as soon as possible, as he was getting painfully aroused.

"Oh OK." Shaking his head, the blond went back into the changing room, slightly hurt by his boyfriend's less than enthusiastic reaction. He shifted through the remaining clothes, hoping to find something that would please the brunette.

However, despite Matt's best efforts, all the other outfits received the same reaction as the first.

Tai merely looked distractedly in the other direction, occasionally commenting on how much he didn't like each item of clothing.

It was so frustrating that within half an hour, the blond was on the verge of strangling him, despite his best attempts to remain calm.

"What's wrong with you Tai? Are you purposely trying to wind me up?" he cried, whacking Tai upside the head when the brunette refused to look at him once more.

"No not at all," Tai replied, glancing down the corridor for an escape route. Matt was now in such close range that the brunette was using every ounce of willpower not to jump him, which was diminishing with each passing second. The blond just looked too damn good in everything.

"What's going on Tai?" Matt asked quietly, levelling the brunette with an intense stare. "Are you just not interested in me anymore or something?"

Tai blinked, completely thrown by the question. "What? What do you mean?"

"You haven't said a word to me all day, except to dismiss every outfit that I've tried on. You've obviously been thinking about other things, which are apparently a lot more fascinating than me. At first I thought it was all part of your punishment, but you can't even seem to talk to me," Matt explained, crossing his arms over his chest defensively, attempting to appear more calm and collected than he actually felt.

Tai merely gaped, eyes wide with shock.

"No…I just…I…uh…" the brunette trailed off pathetically, so stunned that he had absolutely no idea what to say.

Unfortunately, his complete lack of response only seemed to confirm Matt's suspicions further. The blond stared at his boyfriend with a wounded expression, eyebrows creased in growing anger.

"So you don't like me anymore then?" Matt spoke calmly, but with an icy coldness Tai had not heard in years, that instantly sent shivers down his spine. "Is that why you'd rather watch the soccer than spend time with me? Or why you've made up this punishment?"

"NO!" Tai jumped forward, absolutely horrified by what the blond was suggesting. For a moment the punishment completely vanished from his mind and he embraced his boyfriend tightly, despite feeling him stiffen in response.

"What's going on Tai?" the blond prompted, voice muffled in Tai's shirt.

"It's just me being sexually frustrated, that's all," the brunette replied, pulling away so he could survey the blond closely. "Of course I like you Matt. Don't be stupid. I'm sorry about ignoring you during the soccer, but it was an important match. And as for today, I'm just trying to get through this punishment without jumping you."

Despite the playful glare he received in response, Tai could see a hint of relief on his boyfriend's features, and found himself smiling warmly.

"So you want to jump me, huh?" Matt asked mischievously after a pause, chuckling lightly as Tai flushed in response.

"Uh no."

Matt licked his lips, looking at the brunette seductively from under his eyelashes. "It can be arranged."

Tai laughed uneasily, suddenly aware of how close the blond was to him. He could smell the strawberry scent of his boyfriend's hair, and feel his heavy breath on his face. It was making him slightly woozy.

"The punishment Matt!" the brunette exclaimed, ignoring the uncharacteristic pout that formed on his lover's face. "I haven't forgotten!"

"Come on Tai! It's cruel!" The brunette inwardly agreed, although he daren't say it out loud.

"You've got to finish the punishment Matt," Tai insisted, despite the loud groan of disapproval.

"Don't I even get a kiss?!"

"No!"

"Fine!" Matt cried, folding his arms and sulking slightly. "If you want to play it like that, I can to."

"Yama!" Tai whined, instantly knowing that if the blond did try something, he would never be able to resist. He really didn't need Matt making it even more difficult for him; he was suffering enough already.

The blond rolled his eyes. "Relax Tai! Enjoy the weekend. We have school tomorrow."

However, to Matt's immense surprise, Tai smiled, eyes glinting mischievously. "Oh good," he replied, mind flashing back to his earlier conversation with Izzy. "I need to have a little chat with Daisuke."

"Dai? Why?" Matt raised his eyebrows, looking at his boyfriend inquisitively.

"To talk about a certain tattoo," Tai explained, gaze flitting quickly towards Matt's hip. The blond looked confused for a moment, but didn't press the matter, knowing better than to get involved with the weirdness that was Tai and Daisuke's relationship.

"Well I'm actually looking forward to school too," Matt said, lips twisted into an evil smirk.

Tai gulped. "Why's that?"

"Oh, you'll see tomorrow," the blond replied, patting his boyfriend comfortingly on the back.

Needless to say, Tai didn't feel very comforted.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N** I've had lots of inspiration for this story, but I had to get this chapter out of the way first. I really like my ideas for the next chapter, so it shouldn't take me long to write. The rating may also go up. 

Next chapter is 'Think Ugly Thoughts.' I'll let your imaginations decide what that means.

Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue! Your opinions on different things really help me to decide what to write next! So tell me what you like and what you don't :D


	3. Day Two

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters. And it's incredibly unlikely that I ever will. But I can dream, can't I?

**Summary**: Tai decides to take revenge after Matt's shameless flirting.

**Warnings: **Sexual situations/ language. And Male/Male

**A/N**: This is the sequel of one-shot 'The Name of the Game' - don't need to read it to understand what's happening in this fic though.

* * *

**Day Two-**

**Think Ugly Thoughts**

"Morning Dai!" Tai exclaimed happily, tugging his school bag further up his back and beaming brightly.

"Uh, morning," Daisuke replied uncertainly, surveying the other brunette in surprise. He hadn't expected such a warm welcome, especially considering the events of the weekend. After all, the last time Daisuke had seen Tai was when he had spent the whole day leering over his boyfriend.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," the brunette said firmly, grabbing the younger boy by arm and tugging him towards a nearby picnic bench.

Daisuke gulped, stomach churning in panic. "Uh, talk about what?"

"This weekend." Tai plopped down on the bench tiredly, pulling the mahogany haired boy onto the seat next to him, before he had a opportunity to escape.

"This weekend? Yea, it was a great soccer match, don't you think?" Daisuke said quickly, feigning innocence.

"You enjoyed it then?" Tai asked politely, apparently oblivious to how Daisuke had begun to shift uncomfortably. "Which team scored then?"

Daisuke flushed, racking his brains to try and summon some sort of answer. However the only thing about the weekend he managed to recall, was Matt bending over to reach some glasses, exposing the top of his delicious ass. "Uh…well…I - uh…"

"You don't know, do you? Do you want to know why?" Tai asked sharply, all traces of friendliness having vanished from his expression.

"Actually I think I know why," Daisuke replied in a small voice, unable to meet the brunette's flashing eyes.

"Do tell."

"Well Ken and I spent a lot of the match talking to Matt. Friendly banter, you know?"

"Friendly?! FRIENDLY?!" Tai exploded, causing Daisuke to jump back in surprise. The brunette seemed to be growing increasingly unstable. "Leering at _my _boyfriend, is more than friendly!"

"I didn't mean to look, but he was being really flirty! I couldn't help it!"

"It's not that difficult!" Tai cried, glowering in anger. "Just don't look!"

"You were looking too!" Daisuke exclaimed defensively. "I bet you don't know the score either!"

Tai paused for a moment, opening his mouth to retort, before closing it again. Daisuke had a point. He didn't have a clue what the score was either.

"That's completely besides the point… I'm _allowed_ to look. He's _my_ boyfriend!" the brunette finally hissed, grabbing the younger boy by the collar and shaking him lightly.

"Uh, Tai?" Daisuke said timidly, glancing down at the whitening fist that was gripping his shirt. "Are you OK? You don't seem so good?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Flipping fantastic!" Tai replied sarcastically, releasing the other boy from his grasp. "Everything's brilliant! I mean, my boyfriend decided to flaunt himself in front of my so-called friends, who proceeded to drool all over him, but that's normal, right? And then my attempt to punish him, somehow means _I'm_ the one suffering from lack of sex, despite him being the one in the wrong. Plus, to top it all off, it turns out that someone - namely YOU - has told everyone about my boyfriend's private tattoo!"

Daisuke blinked, attempting to process the agitated rant. "Oh."

"Yea, OH! Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Tai exploded, pointing a finger accusingly.

"Um…I'm sorry," the mahogany haired boy replied uncertainly, hoping that it wasn't going to set off the brunette once more.

But fortunately, Tai was interrupted before he had time to retort.

"Hey guys!" Sora exclaimed brightly, sliding onto the picnic bench with Izzy in tow.

Daisuke practically cried with relief. "Sora! Izzy! Hi!"

"Hi Dai," Izzy replied, glancing quickly at a stone-faced Tai. "Are you OK Taichi? You look really edgy?"

"Withdrawal symptoms," the brunette said simply, smiling tightly as Izzy nodded in understanding.

"Yea, I heard you weren't handled this no-sex thing very well," Sora chimed helpfully.

"Understatement of the century," Daisuke muttered, throwing the brunette a irritated glance.

Tai rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to hit something. "Ok I may have overreacted slightly, but I'm stressed! Besides, you deserved it!"

"Oh! Is this about Matt's tattoo?" Sora interrupted, despite the warning looks that Daisuke was sending her way.

Tai growled, rounding on the younger boy once more. "Is there _anyone _you haven't told?!"

"Umm…Ken."

"That's just because he was there and saw it anyway," Sora interjected, causing Daisuke to slam his head down onto the table in exasperation. He thought that having Izzy and Sora there would help him with Tai, but so far, they were only making things worse.

"So…how was shopping yesterday?" Izzy asked, attempting to divert the conversation away from Matt's tattoo.

Tai sighed, mind flashing back to the fiasco in the changing room. Considering their argument, it was a small wonder that Matt had managed to pick an outfit at all, as Tai had initially claimed that they all looked terrible. However after their make-up, the brunette did insist that Matt had in fact looked hot in them all, despite his earlier comments.

"The shopping could've been better. But Matt did eventually get the clothes for his concert," Tai replied, smiling slightly.

"The concert's tomorrow, right?" Sora asked, popping a chewing gum into her mouth.

Tai nodded.

"But that's a school night. Why did they put it on a Tuesday?" Daisuke wondered, looking at the other three in confusion. Tuesday didn't seem like the ideal night to have a rave up to him.

Sora laughed. "So people don't stay out all night and get drunk."

"Oh…well that makes sense."

"Looking forward to the concert then Tai?" Izzy asked, hoping to cheer up the brunette.

"Oh yea. I'm sure Tai can't wait to watch the entire female population of the school, throw themselves over his boyfriend," Sora replied with a wicked grin, oblivious to Tai's nasty scowl.

"Shh!" Daisuke whispered to the redhead, glancing at the brunette pointedly, who seemed to be glowing in anger once more. "I don't think he's in the mood for jokes!"

Sora shrugged helplessly, but chose to remain silent, figuring it would be safer until the brunette had calmed down. Only when Tai's rigid posture deflated and face relaxed, did anyone dare speak.

"Well anyway…we better get to class. School's starting in a moment," Izzy said at last, glancing at his watch quickly.

"Calm it Izzy," Tai replied, rolling his eyes. "We've still got ten minutes. Besides, I don't want to go into school until absolutely necessary."

"Why not?" Sora asked, raising her eyebrows in confusion. She knew that Tai wasn't exactly the most enthusiastic person when it came to lessons and hard work in general, but he seemed even more reluctant than usual.

"Because I have to avoid Matt," the brunette replied.

Izzy groaned, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Uh… why?"

"Because he's planning something." Tai banged his hand down on the table dramatically, causing everyone to jump in surprise. They all stared at the brunette warily, somewhat taken back by his sudden burst of anger. "I know it!"

"Actually - for once - I think Tai might be right. Matt did say something about getting payback when I spoke to him this morning," Sora said thoughtfully, ignoring the small choke of surprise that issued from the brunette.

"See! I knew it! I have to avoid him at all costs!"

"Yea, good luck with that! Your certainly going to need it, considering he's in all your lessons!" Sora laughed, unfazed by the scowl Tai sent her way.

"Watch and learn, Sora. Watch and learn," the brunette replied, mind whirling with escape plans. "Besides, it's not like Matt would try anything in class, right?"

Sora, Daisuke and Izzy all exchanged doubtful glances, unsure of whether or not to reply.

"What? He wouldn't," Tai insisted, looking at his friends uncertainly. "Would he?"

Daisuke raised his eyebrows, mind flashing back to the weekend. "Yes Tai. I think he would."

* * *

Slightly wary after Sora's warning, Tai shuffled reluctantly into homeroom, eyes flashing from side to side, desperately attempting to identify a head of golden hair.

Understandably, it didn't take Tai long to find who he was looking for.

Sitting in the back row with an angelic-like smile, was Yamato, eyes gleaming with mischief. His hair was glowing in the morning light, face flushed with happiness, with the top few buttons of his shirt undone casually.

The mere sight of him had Tai choking with want.

However, his hungry gaze didn't go unnoticed. Matt winked sexily in the brunette's direction, whose eyes instantly widened in horror.

"I need the toilet!"

Spinning on a heel, the brunette fled straight back out the door, giving the teacher a small wave of explanation. He practically ran to the loo, afraid that the blond was somehow following him. The brunette then proceeded to sit in a cubicle for at least fifteen minutes, until he reluctantly realised that he would not be able to hide forever.

However, it certainly didn't stop him from trying.

During the first two lessons of the day, Tai swapped seats, opting to sit next to Izzy and suffer endless lectures on Quantum Physics, rather than sitting with the blond. The fact that he could copy all the answers when he sat next to the redhead, was only an added bonus.

All in all, Tai found the change quite pleasant.

It was only during third period, when he found he couldn't trade seats, did the brunette change his tactics.

As soon as he realised he would have to sit next to his boyfriend, he immediately raced out the classroom, claiming to have come down with a sudden bout of Smallpox.

The school nurse however, didn't seem to take kindly to his non-existent deadly disease.

The brunette was sent back to Maths ten minutes later, head hung is shame. How was he supposed to know that people couldn't get Smallpox anymore? If it wasn't for the small matter of vaccinations, it would have been a perfectly good excuse.

Nevertheless, other than the Smallpox disaster, his avoidance of Matt proved to be quite successful. He would ignore the blue-eyed gaze during lessons, and whenever he saw the blond approaching in the hallway, he would dive around a corner, or in one case, into a locker.

It was only during the last lesson, that Tai ran out of excuses.

Stumbling grudgingly into his History class, he suddenly realised he could avoid the blond no more.

He collapsed tiredly into his seat, ignoring the small smirk from the blond haired boy already sat next to him.

Matt had finally succeeded in cornering him, and this time, Tai saw no means of escape. Their creepy-ass teacher would never let him move seats so late in the term, and there was no way he could go to the nurse's office again. She didn't even believe him the first time he said he was ill. Not that Tai could blame her. He hadn't exactly been the most convincing of patients.

Growling slightly in annoyance, the brunette finally sighed in defeat and began to unpack his bag, staring determinedly away from his grinning boyfriend.

"All right class, settle down," their teacher said loudly, cutting off Matt's chance to say anything suggestive to the brunette. "Everyone looking at the board please. That includes you Mr Yagami … looking at Mr Ishida is not going to help you pass History."

Tai groaned. He couldn't believe he had started staring _again. _He hadn't even noticed.Did he have no self-control?

"Yes Tai. Naughty naughty," Matt whispered huskily, smirking in satisfaction. "Are you trying to get _punished_?"

Tai threw him a dangerous look and turned back towards the teacher, attempting to immerse himself in the lesson. However, he couldn't help but glance suspiciously to his side every few moments, checking to see whether the blond was behaving himself.

At first glance it seemed that he was. Big blue eyes were focused intently on the board, pale slender hand poised to take notes. Only by studying the blond closely, did Tai see Matt's soft pink tongue dart out of his mouth, licking his lips slowly and suggestively.

Turning bright pink, the brunette turned away quickly, burying his face in a textbook.

However Tai's hasty actions didn't seem to go unnoticed, as the teacher surveyed him suspiciously, narrowing her eyes. "Mr Yagami, your textbook appears to be the wrong way round."

"Uh… yea. I knew that," the brunette replied, grinning sheepishly.

The teacher raised her eyebrows in disbelief, but turned around nevertheless, continuing to write on the board.

"Perhaps the best Indian victory on the Great Plains was at the battle of Little Bighorn, where Custer led hundreds of soldiers into an Indian trap…"

Tai blinked distractedly, desperately trying to stay focused on what the teacher was saying. However, despite his better judgement, he was beginning to find watching Matt much more interesting than the actual lesson.

Mentally kicking himself, Tai realised if he continued the way he was going, he was going to turn into his own boyfriend's stalker. He was even beginning to worry _himself_ with his growing obsession.

Nonetheless, it didn't stop the brunette from glancing at his boyfriend once more, who seemed to be revelling in the attention. He had stretched his arms up above his golden head, causing the bottom of his shirt to lift up above his navel. The smooth soft skin of Matt's stomach was soon completely revealed, causing Tai to drool all over his desk.

Unfortunately, his staring was once again interrupted.

"Mr Yagami!"

Jumping about three foot into the air, Tai swivelled back towards the front, scratching his head sheepishly. The teacher was bearing down on him, arms crossed in annoyance.

"Uh…sorry. I'm listening, I'm listening," the brunette insisted, choosing to ignore the triumphant grin that was stretched mockingly over Matt's pale features.

He growled at himself for being so foolish, but focused on the board, determinedly ignoring the blond. His boyfriend however, seemed to have other ideas.

"Bored yet?" Matt whispered into his ear, leaning into his boyfriend far more than was necessary. He was pressed flush against Tai's side, so close that the brunette could smell his musky sent. "I could liven things up for you?"

Before Tai could even respond, a slim hand gripped his knee, instantly sending shivers down his spine. Somewhere in the back of his mind alarm bells were ringing, but the unexpected contact had thrown him completely through a loop. He had no idea what to do.

Choking slightly on his own spit, Tai glanced around nervously, checking to see whether anyone had noticed his flaming face. But like he had been only a few seconds before, the rest of the class were sat staring unenthusiastically into space, oblivious to anything other than their own daydreams.

Breathing deeply in relief, the brunette tried to compose himself, attempting to appear calm and collected in front of his smirking boyfriend.

However the blond seemed to have other ideas. He wanted to watch Tai squirm.

Moving his hand further up the brunette's leg, Matt refrained from chuckling as his boyfriend turned an unnatural shade of red. He caressed the inside of his thigh in small circular motions, enjoying the hitching of his boyfriend's throat.

Within minutes, Tai was practically gasping for breath, attempting to remain as inconspicuous as possible. He thought of everything but Matt's hand, trying desperately to beat back his growing arousal.

'Teacher in a bikini. Teacher in a bikini.'

'Izzy in a bikini. Izzy in a bikini!'

'_Sora _in a bikini! _Sora _in a bikini!'

However when Matt's hand moved slowly upwards, straight towards his crotch, he could no longer contain himself. The frustration and stress of the punishment seemed to mount on top of him, until he could bear it no more.

"STOP IT!"

Instantly thirty heads all turned to regard the brunette, disturbed from their daydreams. The teacher's face had twisted into an evil scowl, face glowing with anger.

"Mr Yagami! What is the problem?!" she hissed, throwing down her board pen in exasperation.

Matt choked back laughter.

"Uh… no problem. Matt was just trying to borrow my pen, that's all." Tai chuckled uneasily, painfully aware that Matt's hand was still resting innocently on his thigh. "Carry on!"

Glaring viciously at the blond, Tai batted the hand away from his leg violently, while giving the teacher an angelic smile.

She merely frowned. "Right class, back to work."

Sighing in relief as everyone buried their heads back into their textbooks, Tai accidentally on purpose poked Matt in the ribs, ignoring the small cry of pain he received in response.

"No need to get violent," the blond chuckled lightly, stroking the inside of Tai's thigh with a dainty finger once more.

The brunette hissed angrily, throwing the hand off his leg for the second time.

Matt merely grinned. "I think your supposed to be copying the stuff off the board, Tai. I've already finished, which means I can do _whatever _I like!"

Tai's stomach sank, recognising the suggestive tone of his boyfriend's voice. It was enough to send shivers down anyone's spine.

Trying with difficulty not to gulp in fear, the brunette proceeded to note down the writing on the board, gritting his teeth as a slender hand crawled back up his thigh. He desperately attempted to shake it off with a jiggle of his leg, but it continued upwards nonetheless, gently cupping his arousal.

As he melted reluctantly into the touch, the classroom began to spin around him, only heightening his mounting pleasure. He forgot all about the punishment, the classroom and even his teacher. All that mattered was Matt's hand, slipping quickly into his pants.

Tai refrained from moaning, but tilted his head back, eyes closed in ecstasy.

Matt was caressing lightly, teasing the brunette to absolute breaking point. The tension in Tai's body was palpable, despite his best efforts to remain discreet. The pleasure was building up inside of him, ready for an explosion, until he was barely an inch from release.

"Mr Yagami!"

Tai's head snapped up, mouth gaping in surprise.

"Are you listening, Mr Yagami?" the teacher asked, eyes narrowed into slits. "Because it doesn't look like you are."

"I'm listening…honestly," Tai squeaked, voice around ten pitches higher than usual. He wiped the sweat off his brow, hand shaking as Matt squeezed his arousal mockingly.

The teacher folded her arms, gaze disbelieving. "Then tell me Mr Yagami, who led his men into an Indian attack?"

The brunette glanced around quickly, eyes falling onto the notes that Matt had copied.

"Cock - I mean Custer," Tai corrected hastily, face flaming in embarrassment.

Matt spluttered with laughter, quickly withdrawing his hand.

The teacher however, did not look so amused. "If you had been paying attention, you would have been able to consult your own notes Mr Yagami. So… do you want to explain to me why you are not listening?"

Tai gulped. "Uh…"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N** I know this chapter has a slow start, but it will all be relevant in the final chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them coming! They inspire me to write! 


	4. Day Three

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters. And it's incredibly unlikely that I ever will. But I can dream, can't I?

**Summary**: Tai decides to take revenge after Matt's shameless flirting.

**Warnings: **SEXUAL SITUATIONS this chapter/ language. And Male/Male

**A/N**: This is the sequel of one-shot 'The Name of the Game' - don't need to read it to understand what's happening in this fic though.

* * *

**Previously…**

"I'm not just withholding sex Matt. I'm withholding all physical contact! No kissing, no touching, no groping and certainly no sex!" Tai hissed, watching with dark satisfaction as Matt's mouth dropped open comically, eyes wide with shock.

"You've got to finish the punishment Matt," Tai insisted, despite the loud groan of disapproval.

"Don't I even get a kiss?!"

"No!"

"Fine!" Matt cried, folding his arms and sulking slightly. "If you want to play it like that, I can to."

………

"Bored yet?" Matt whispered into his ear, leaning into his boyfriend far more than was necessary. He was pressed flush against Tai's side, so close that the brunette could smell his musky sent. "I could liven things up for you?"

……

Matt was caressing lightly, teasing the brunette to absolute breaking point. The tension in Tai's body was palpable, despite his best efforts to remain discreet. The pleasure was building up inside of him, ready for an explosion, until he was barely an inch from release.

"Mr Yagami!"

Tai's head snapped up, mouth gaping in surprise.

"Are you listening, Mr Yagami?" the teacher asked, eyes narrowed into slits. "Because it doesn't look like you are."

* * *

**Day Three - **

**All's Fair in Love and War**

****

Frowning slightly, Tai focused determined eyes on his oblivious boyfriend.

Glaring furiously, he growled in anger as Matt remained resolutely unmoved, seemingly ignoring him.

Leaning towards the blond over his desk, Tai hissed loudly, no longer caring that the rest of his classmates could hear him. "Matt! I know you can hear me! Just wait until I get my hands on you! You got me detention yesterday!"

"And you'll be in detention again, Mr Yagami, if you do not be quiet!" his English teacher interrupted, throwing him a dirty glance from her desk.

Hearing the commotion, Matt turned to look at the brunette from where he was sat a few seats in front, looking upon him with a gloating smirk. He raised a delicate eyebrow at Tai's glowering expression, before swivelling back around, apparently unaffected by his boyfriend's obvious anger.

This brush-off however, only succeeded in fuelling Tai's mounting rage. He did _not_ like being ignored.

"Matt!"

"Mr Yagami! Be quiet!" the teacher cried in exasperation. "Your distracting your fellow students."

Scowling unhappily, Tai collapsed back against his seat, glaring holes in the back of Matt's golden head. He could barely believe that the blond was ignoring him, especially considering Matt was the one responsible for getting him detention the previous day. If anything, he should be ignoring Matt, not the other way round!

Throwing his books carelessly into his bag as the bell signalled the end of the lesson, Tai hurried forward, attempting to catch his boyfriend before he left.

However, seemingly having anticipated this move, the blond had already scurried away, bag slung hastily over his shoulder.

Tai watched him go, angry, annoyed and somewhat hurt that Matt was running from him.

Realising bitterly that the day before it had been the other way around, Tai set off for his next lesson, mind spinning with how quickly the tables could turn.

Thoughts still focused on his and Matt's war of wills, Tai strolled unenthusiastically into Maths, gaze immediately drawn to a head of blond hair.

Matt was tilted back on his chair, looking casually sexy as he talked happily with the people behind him. He was laughing quietly with two members of his band, completely oblivious to the entrance of his boyfriend.

Suddenly feeling even angrier than he did a second before, Tai stalked forward and slammed his bag down on their desk, causing the blond to jolt in surprise.

Happy that he had managed to interrupt Matt's _cosy _conversation, the brunette sat down, looking questionably at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows.

"What?!" Matt cried defensively, somewhat offended by the look of accusation Tai was giving him.

"You know what!" Tai hissed back, glancing warily at the Maths teacher as she entered the classroom. "You got me detention and now your ignoring me!"

"I'm not ignoring you!"

Tai snorted, fixing his boyfriend with an unwavering glare. "That's funny, because I tried to call you after my detention yesterday and you refused to pick up! And today you've been running in the opposite direction every time I've come in a 20 foot radius of you! Not to mention the fact you've brushed me off when I've attempted to talk to you!"

"You mean like you were doing yesterday?!" Matt replied coolly, looking so calm and collected that it only maddened Tai further. It was as though the blond didn't even care.

"Avoiding you didn't work though, did it? It just got me detention!" the brunette shot back, referring to the hand job that Matt had given him during a History lesson, which had landed him in detention.

A slight smirk tugged at Matt's lips at the mention of the previous day, but he contained it, ready to make an angry retort. However before he even begin, a stern voice interrupted them.

"Yagami! Ishida! The lesson has begun!" their math teacher said loudly, arms folded.

Both boys looked back towards the board, Tai with an expression of irritation, Matt with one of cold intensity. With soft sighs of dejection, they reluctantly opened their textbooks, indicating they were ready to begin.

Throwing both students a final glance, the teacher picked up her board pen and started her lecture, oblivious to the fact that Tai's attention was straight back onto his boyfriend, eyes gleaming.

Matt however, was doing everything possible to avoid the brunette's searching gaze. He kept his head buried in his book, a slight stir of satisfaction rising in his stomach as Tai scowled angrily. He wanted to make the brunette beg for him, and he was going to make him do just that…

* * *

Even after the school day was over, Tai was still fuming with indignation. He simply couldn't believe the nerve of his boyfriend! Even after their heated discussion in their Maths class, Matt had continued to avoid him, choosing to spend lunchtime laughing happily with his band mates and messing around with Sora. Not that Tai had been watching of course.

He knew he shouldn't be jealous, but the fact that the blond was more interested in his casual friends than his boyfriend, still offended him. As his boyfriend, Tai should've been the centre of Matt's attention, not his band mates. Just the very idea of the blond complaining about the cafeteria food and his nasty Physics teacher to anyone but him, had him burning with envy.

And as much as the brunette hated to admit it, he had really missed Matt during the day.

Shaking his head to relieve himself of his possessive thoughts, Tai did the only thing he could think of.

He went to Izzy's.

Stalking inside the house as soon as the door opened for him, Tai stormed into Izzy's room, face set and fists balled.

Ignoring Izzy's small yelp of surprise, he immediately began to inform the confused redhead of the recent events, pleased that he finally had a good outlet for his anger.

"Detention! Can you believe it?!" the brunette asked when concluding his story of the previous day.

"Uh…no…" Izzy replied uncertainly, unsure of what to say. In all honesty, he couldn't blame Tai's History teacher for giving him detention. After all he had been receiving a hand job during the lesson, in a class full of students. Not that his teacher knew that of course. She just thought he hadn't been paying attention.

"I am going to strangle Matt! This is supposed to be his punishment, not mine!" Tai cried, stomping his foot angrily.

Izzy watched warily, but with less alarm than the day before, having somewhat adjusted to the brunette's more temperamental moods. "Maybe you should stop the punishment then. Because, in all honesty Tai, I'm worried for your health."

The brunette blinked, looking thoroughly taken aback. "What makes you say that?!"

"Well, you've been a _little_…stressed over the last couple of days," Izzy said carefully, not wanting to set him off again.

"It's been that obvious?" Tai asked, sounding completely bewildered.

"It really has," Izzy replied, recalling Tai almost strangling Daisuke the day before. "By the way, are you going to Matt's concert tonight?"

"Yea, even though I'm pissed off with him," Tai said absently, flopping down onto the bed. "It's just really important to him."

Izzy smiled, pleased that the brunette wasn't taking the punishment too far. "Good. I was worried you weren't going to go, just to spite him."

Tai laughed. "No, I'm not that cruel. Besides I have to keep an eye on him with all his fans around. I don't want them assaulting my boyfriend. "

"Makes sense," Izzy commented, shaking his head slightly. "So how's it been today then? No more…incidents, in class?"

"No, Matt was perfectly well behaved today. In fact he was completely aloof. He barely spoke to me. I kind of miss him. But it just makes me wonder what he's planning for tonight," Tai said uncertainly, silently contemplating Matt's earlier actions.

"Well, whatever it is, it better be good," Izzy commented, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "After all it is the last day of the punishment. You have almost gone three days without sex."

"Yea… almost," the brunette replied worriedly, suddenly anxious about how the night would unfold. After everything that had happened, there was absolutely no way that Matt was ever going to admit defeat…

* * *

Matt smirked, eyeing himself proudly in the mirror. Tai was going to have a complete heart attack when he saw him, and the blond simply couldn't wait. By the end of the night, his brunette boyfriend was going to be begging to have sex with him. And boy, was the blond going to make him beg.

Giving his reflection a dazzling smile, Matt mentally congratulated himself of completely outsmarting Tai over the course of his 'punishment'. By draping himself over the brunette one day (as he had done in History) and then completely ignoring him the next, the blond now had his boyfriend exactly where he wanted him. Tai was now lonely, confused, horny and angry - a fabulous combination.

Grinning with anticipation for the night ahead, Matt adjusted his pants, taking a deep breath.

The concert was only minutes away, and the blond was nervous but excited. He loved being on stage, but usually he was fully clothed, unlike his current attire, which he had adjusted slightly since his and Tai's shopping trip.

His pants were pulled incredibly low on his hips, slanted slightly to one side, so the top of his navel tattoo peaked out above his pant line. He had also sliced casual rips in his blue top, revealing his pale luminous skin beneath.

Matt immediately knew that the audience would probably be thrilled with his drastic change of wardrobe, but he doubted Tai would be. After all every time he moved, the clothes shifted, revealing a different part of his body to whoever so much as glanced at him.

He grinned. It was going to be brilliant.

Roused from his thoughts as a knock on the door grabbed his attention, Matt swivelled on a heel, beckoning the visitor in with a yell.

The door creaked open, revealing what looked like a 17 year old girl, wearing a 'staff' t-shirt and gripping a clipboard.

She glanced up from her notes, eyes widening as her gaze came to rest on Matt's revealing outfit, face flaming a rosy pink.

"Uh - Mr Ishida, they're ready for you on stage now," she said uncertainly, licking her lips unconsciously.

Matt smiled. "Thanks. I'm coming."

Nodding hastily, the girl turned and scurried away, evidently unsure of what she had stumbled on. It's not often you walk in on someone looking like a prostitute.

Fortunately, a prostitute happened to be the look Matt had been going for.

Pleased with the girl's reaction, he gave the mirror one last glance before following her out, walking determinedly towards the stage…

* * *

Sipping his beer anxiously, Tai blocked out Daisuke's incessant chatter, mind completely focused on Matt's upcoming performance. Despite the bustle of the crowd around him, the brunette could only think of his boyfriend, stomach twisting in terror. He just knew that Matt had something planned, and he dreaded to think what it was.

"Tai!" Sora cried over the DJ's background music, waving a hand in front of his face.

"What?!"

"At least try and be sociable! You've barely said anything since we got here!" Sora complained, looking at Daisuke, Ken, Izzy, TK and Kari for support.

Sighing as the others nodded obediently, Tai rolled his eyes, having another gulp of beer. "I'm just nervous for Matt, that's all."

Ignoring Izzy's snort of disbelief, the brunette glanced back towards the stage, searching for any signs of his boyfriend.

"I'm sure it'll only be a minute Tai," Sora said loudly, evidently having noticed Tai's gaze, and sure enough, she was right.

Only a few minutes later a man approached the microphone, smiling encouragingly at the screaming crowd. "I hope everyone's having a good night so far! Here for your entertainment, ladies and gentlemen, is the Teenage Wolves!"

As the crowd erupted into loud applause, Tai froze, waiting with baited breath for his boyfriend to appear.

However as soon as he seen him, he choked.

"Oh my god!" Sora cried.

"Whoa!" Daisuke gasped.

"Impressive," Izzy nodded.

Matt strode up to the microphone, hips swaying sensually, hair gleaming and skin glowing in the luminous spot lights. The audience were already yelling themselves hoarse, evidently having noticed Matt's change of appearance. And Tai could see why.

Matt's chest and stomach were almost completely revealed, the top was so ripped. Not to mention the fact that he pants were so low that as he moved, a small rose tattoo could be seen on his hip. The tattoo that only Tai was supposed to see!

"Oh, I'm going to kill him! Absolutely kill him!" the brunette hissed, glaring so fiercely that it was a wonder Matt could not feel it from on top of the stage.

The blond however, remained oblivious. Gripping his guitar and blinking rapidly in the bright lights, Matt cooed into the microphone, voice low and soft as he began to sing. Swaying his hips slightly to the beat of the song, he scanned the crowd, soon finding the messy head of his boyfriend.

Noticing Tai's less than happy expression, Matt smiled, meeting his eyes and singing softly. He fluttered his eyelashes and swayed, watching the brunette's eyes follow the movements of his body.

Tai had completely glazed over as he watched the blond, completely focused on his boyfriend's seductive movements. Despite himself, he felt his anger melt away with the song, totally ignoring the other hundred people that were screaming Matt's name.

He felt his stomach stir with want and clenched his fists determinedly, attempting to shake it off. He only had to last one more day! He couldn't cave now, or he'd never here the end of it!

With new found resolve, Tai finally dragged his eyes away from the blond, just as a loud, fast song began to echo through the hall.

"You know you can't be mad at me anymore Tai!" Daisuke screamed, bopping his head to the beat. "Because now everyone's seen Matt's tattoo, not just me."

Tai glared.

"Sometimes you just shouldn't speak!" Sora cried to Daisuke, rolling her eyes.

Ignoring them both, Tai focused on the music, pushing himself into the jumping crowd, ready to actually have some fun and drink his troubles away.

Grabbing a shot off the bar, he knocked it back quickly, feeling his vision blur for a second. Enjoying the light hazy feeling that the drink had given him, Tai had another, despite the nagging voice in the back of his head telling him not to. For once, he just wanted to forget about the 'punishment', Matt's tattoo and the hundred's of drooling groupies.

He wanted to have fun.

Pounding against the bodies of the rest of the audience, he lost himself in the music, heart pounding and limps flailing. He no longer cared if Matt was watching him, or even if he was making a complete fool of himself, he just wanted to relax. And he did just that.

It was only when he was slick with sweat and tired from dancing, that he finally returned to his friends, face glowing.

"Hey Tai! You alright?" Sora asked, looking up from her drink and flashing him a grin.

"Yea thanks," Tai replied honestly, pleased that he'd been able have some fun at the concert, without thinking about Matt too much, despite the fact he was the one on stage. It was probably the excessive amount of alcohol that he'd drunk, that was obviously making his thoughts a little hazy.

Collapsing on a seat next to the redhead, without dancing to distract him, Tai instantly felt his eyes being drawn back to the stage, settling on the very sweaty form of his boyfriend.

Pale skin was slick and shiny, reminding the brunette of the numerous times he'd made Matt's body flush in a similar fashion.

Gulping at the thought, Tai assessed the blond carefully, eyes raking hungrily over his body. The 'punishment' had vanished completely from his mind, and the only thing Tai could think of, was the way Matt's body moved.

He groaned quietly with desire.

Jumping to his feet and ignoring Sora's calls behind him, Tai pushed his way through the crowd, eyes locked onto his boyfriend's slender form.

Matt's set was almost over and Tai couldn't wait, although he couldn't quite remember why. The alcohol was flowing so much through his system, that the brunette was no longer sure as to whether he was supposed to be mad, upset or pleased with the blond. All that he did know, was that he needed to see him.

Glancing up into blue glittering eyes, Tai noticed Matt's gaze on him from above and stared, making the blond uneasy as to what the brunette's intentions were.

Bellowing out the last few lines of the final song and listening to the tremendous applause, Matt followed Tai with his eyes as the brunette headed backstage, waiting to greet him.

Feeling bile rise in his throat, the blond gulped nervously, wondering whether flaunting himself had been a good idea after all. Tai would probably try to strangle him.

Giving one last fleeting bow, Matt walked nervously off the stage, eyes darting around for the location of his boyfriend.

His band mates gave him quick pats on the back and pushed past him, retreating into their own dressing rooms, suddenly leaving Matt very much alone. The blond fidgeted with his top and attempted to pull his pants up, attempting to gather himself before opening the door to his changing room.

Given Tai's expression when he'd seen him on stage, Matt was expecting to feel hands gripping tightly around his neck as soon as soon as he entered, but what he felt instead surprised him even more.

Seconds after entering his dressing room, Tai's lips were pressing violently against his own, leaving him unable to even utter a word.

Strong tanned hands instantly slipped up the back of his shirt, caressing the small of his back with burning urgency. Matt had barely had a chance to shut his dressing room door before the brunette's hand plunged into his pants, ignoring his small yelp of surprise.

Although relieved the brunette wasn't mad, Matt was somewhat disappointed to taste alcohol on Taichi's lips, realising that he was very much under the influence. Attempting to slow him down before someone walked in and seen them having sex against a wall, Matt pushed the groping hands away, despite a loud moan of protest.

Tugging his lips away from the brunette's forcefully, Matt panted, eyes glazed. "Not here! My house!"

Tai groaned with disappointment, wanting nothing more than to take the blond where he stood. It had been a very long three days and the brunette needed to reacquaint himself with his boyfriend's body as soon as possible. He had definitely missed sucking, nibbling and marking Matt's pale flesh.

"Come on!" Matt insisted, tugging on the brunette's hand and leading him to his car.

The journey passed in an instant for Taichi, who sat gazing admiringly at his boyfriend, imagining striping the blond of his clothing with his teeth. By the time they had actually arrived at Matt's apartment, he was so painfully aroused that he attempted to jump the blond as soon as they stepped over the threshold.

However to his immense disappointment, the blond did not let him.

Shutting his apartment door as they both walked inside, Matt surveyed the brunette with a steely gaze, folding his arms. There was no way in hell that Tai was going to be getting anything off him, unless he apologized for his previous actions over the course of the punishment. Grovelling was definitely required.

"What about the punishment?" the blond inquired, raising an eyebrow delicately.

Slightly thrown off by the sudden chill emanating from the blond, Tai blinked, attempting to gather himself. "I don't care about the punishment."

"Funny. You did earlier."

Drawing closer to his boyfriend, Tai stroked his arms gently, marvelling in the softness of Matt's skin.

He knew he should be mad at the blond for flaunting himself, but as soon as he seen him walk into the dressing room, he hadn't cared. The alcohol had sent the remainder of his reasoning out the window, and he could no longer resist his sexy boyfriend.

"Please Matt," the brunette pleaded, eyes wide and innocent as he caressed the small tattoo still peaking above Matt's pants.

The blond grinned in reply, pleased that he had Tai right were he wanted him. Pressing flush against the his boyfriend, Matt licked his lips seductively, looking up at the brunette from beneath his lashes. "I suppose I can forgive you, but only if you do exactly what I say."

Aroused by the huskiness of Matt's voice and closeness of his body, Tai nodded eagerly, head spinning.

"Get on the bed," the blond ordered, smirking sexily.

Tai obeyed immediately, pleasantly surprised that Matt was actually taking the lead. In the bedroom it was usually him that had to initiate everything.

Feeling his eyes flicker shut as the blond kiss him passionately, the brunette relaxed onto the bed, for the first time letting his boyfriend have complete control.

Unfortunately, he was so absorbed in Matt's reddening lips, that he didn't notice the handcuffs that clipped around his wrists until it was too late. Eyes snapping open, he surveyed the chains that had bound his hands with distaste, looking to his smirking boyfriend expectantly. "What the hell?"

"Relax baby," Matt grinned, kissing his neck and pushing his hips into Tai's arousal.

Groaning slightly, the brunette grinded back, frustrated that he was now unable to touch the blond.

Struggling against his restraints, Tai moaned in encouragement as slender fingers fiddled with the hem of his shirt, pulling it quickly over his head. Grinning stupidly, the brunette almost cried out as Matt's soft wet lips followed the deft movements of his exploring hands, making Tai arch sharply at the touch.

Seconds later, his pants were also disregarded, leaving him almost naked to Matt's stare. Panting heavily, he surveyed his boyfriend with hazy eyes, wondering about what was to come.

"You know what?" Matt murmured quietly into his lover's ear, making Tai quake with anticipation. "I've changed my mind. I don't want to have sex anymore."

Rising from his seat on Tai's lap, the blond bit his lip naughtily, looking down on his boyfriend with triumphant eyes. He moved slowly away, admiring the brunette's body tied suggestively to the bed.

However Tai's eyes immediately widened as he tried to break the bonds restraining him, suddenly realising what his boyfriend had done.

"Wait! What?!" he cried, voice cracking as he lay exposed and restrained on top of the bed.

Matt grinned evilly. "Who's getting punished now?"

Tai choked.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N **OK so I know it's been, well ages, but I had a major writers block with this story. I knew where I wanted to go, but I wasn't quite sure how to get there. I apologise for the delay. It's only the epilogue left though, so I'll try to get it up quickly.

The epilogue may contain lemon though, so I think I'll be putting the rating up.

Let me know what you think about this chapter! Hopefully you haven't forgotten this fic, considering how long it took me to update! Please review!!


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Summary**: Tai decides to take revenge after Matt's shameless flirting.

**Warnings: **SEXUAL situations/ language. Major boy on boy here! Lemon/Lime! If your easily offended, do not read. Ye be warned :)

This starts off Yamachi, but becomes Taito in no time. And I've also changed the rating from T to M.

* * *

**Playing Dirty-**

**Epilogue**

****

"You know what?" Matt murmured quietly into his lover's ear, making Tai quake with anticipation. "I've changed my mind. I don't want to have sex anymore."

Rising from his seat on Tai's lap, the blond bit his lip naughtily, looking down on his boyfriend with triumphant eyes. He moved slowly away, admiring the brunette's body tied suggestively to the bed.

However Tai's eyes immediately widened as he tried to break the bonds restraining him, suddenly realising what his boyfriend had done.

"Wait! What?!" he cried, voice cracking as he lay exposed and restrained on top of the bed.

Matt grinned evilly. "Who's getting punished now?"

Tai choked.

The blond laughed, throwing back his head and ignoring the look of pure horror Tai was giving him. He shook his golden head, body convulsing with laughter. "God Tai, I'm only joking. You should've seen the look on your face!"

Growling unhappily, but also feeling immensely relieved, the brunette threw his boyfriend an irritated glare. "Not funny, Matt! Not funny at all!"

The blond smirked and leaned forwards until his lips were inches away from Tai's face. "It was a little funny!"

Narrowing his eyes, Tai pouted, choosing not to respond.

"Oh come on, it had to be done Tai!" Matt said, trailing a finger down the brunette's chest. "I wanted revenge for you creating this so called 'punishment'."

"Revenge?!" Tai demanded, mouth agape. "You're the one that's been driving me crazy with all your flirting and flaunting! It was more of a punishment for me than you!"

The blond laughed, eyes glittering. "It's been hard for me too, Tai! Besides, don't blame me! You were the idiot that came up with it in the first place."

Grumbling incoherently, Tai struggled against his binds, seemingly having realised he'd lost the argument. "Untie me!"

Leaning forward silently, the blond straddled the brunette's hips, rocking himself gently against his groaning lover. Running ghostly touches over Tai's tanned skin, he placed feathered kisses over his delicate collar bone, causing the brunette to buck slightly beneath him.

"Your so impatient Tai," Matt grinned, grinded himself into the brunette's arousal. "For once, we are going to do things my way!"

Moaning in protest and desire, Tai attempted to wriggle his hips, desperate to create much needed friction.

However all rational thoughts immediately vanished as soon as Matt's hot mouth descended on his stomach, tongue lapping teasingly at his bellybutton. Seemingly intent on driving him crazy with desire, Matt travelled slowly down the path to Tai's boxers, tongue hesitating slightly at the waistband of the brunette's underwear.

"God Matt!" Tai groaned, tugging quite violently now against his chains. "Please let me go!"

The blond smirked, raising his head to meet the brunette's desperate eyes. Sitting up on Tai's hips once more, he held his boyfriend's gaze with glittering eyes, before pulling off his own top slowly.

Eyes widening as he surveyed Matt's naked chest, Tai jumped forwards, momentarily forgetting he was bound to the bed as he hastily tried to grab his boyfriend's slender form.

However the sheer force of the movement was all too much for the small plastic chains, as they snapped almost instantly, sending Tai falling forward, straight into his blinking boyfriend.

Taking a moment to regain his bearings, the brunette leaned on Matt's shaken form, who didn't seem to know what had just happened.

"You broke TK's old handcuffs, you idiot!" Matt cried, apparently having recovered from his shock.

Grinning manically, the brunette ran his hands down his boyfriend's slender arms, enjoying his newfound freedom of movement. Reaching Matt's delicate wrists, he gripped them tightly, ignoring his boyfriend's jolt of surprise. With a surge of strength, he then proceeded to push the blond down onto the bed, pulling his wrists up over his head so he was unable to move.

"Oh how the tables have turned," Tai laughed, watching Matt struggle beneath his weight. The blond squirming was only succeeding in turning him on more, if that was even possible.

"Tai, that's not fair!" the blond gasped, as Tai pushed his arousal in-between his thighs. "I'm sorry ok? Please let me go!"

"No way," the brunette murmured against the skin of his boyfriend's neck, sucking slightly on the soft skin as Matt let out a throaty moan.

Repeating his boyfriend's earlier actions by nibbling teasingly down Matt's chest and stomach, Tai fingered the waistband of his pants, eager to tease his boyfriend, just as much as the blond had teased him. Releasing Matt's pale wrists from his grasp, Tai refocused his attention on his boyfriend's lower half, slowly slipping Matt's pants down his willowy hips.

Raising his eyebrows slightly at the sight that greeted him, the brunette ran his fingers lovingly over Matt's tattoo before addressing the blond with a smirk. "You didn't wear underwear!"

Blushing slightly, the blond wriggled the pants off his legs completely, now totally bare in front of his boyfriend. "The pants were so tight I couldn't get my boxers on underneath them."

Laughing at the embarrassed look on Matt's face, Tai stroked the inside of his boyfriend's thighs affectionately, feeling himself grow impossibly tighter at the sight of the naked blond. Oh how he'd missed his boyfriend.

Spreading Matt's legs open with a push of his hands, Tai bent his head, kissing his boyfriend's tattoo lightly.

Ignoring Matt's straggled moan, he then dotted kisses on the inside of his boyfriend's pale thighs, watching eagerly as red marks appeared at his touch.

Letting out small shallow breaths, the blond shifted uncomfortably, suddenly uneasy with the way Tai was surveying his body at such a close proximity. It was making him feel very self-conscious.

"Stop staring Tai," he breathed, trying to close his thighs. "You know I hate it when you do that."

Keeping Matt's legs open with his hand, the brunette looked up, moving upwards to plant reassuring kisses over his boyfriend's face. Nibbling softly on his earlobe, Tai's hand moved in-between Matt's thighs, until his fingers were tracing his lover's entrance slowly.

"Hmm," Tai moaned, pushing his arousal into Matt's own, eager to release himself from his boxers. "I've waited three very long days for this."

Matt smiled, pulling the brunette's underwear down quickly, until their naked bodies were pressed together intimately.

Pushing his head up to catch Tai's wet lips within his own, the blond jolted slightly as the brunette inserted a finger inside of him, preparing him for what was to come. Parting from their passionate kiss to regain his breath, Matt gripped his boyfriend's shoulders tightly, urging him to continue.

However, it was only when the blond was suitably stretched did Tai move his erection to his entrance, placing a caste kiss to Matt's parted lips. Pushing himself inside his shuddering boyfriend, Tai moaned, mind exploding with pleasure.

"God, this punishment was so worth it," the brunette gasped, pleased that he could be with his boyfriend once more.

* * *

Waking up exhausted a few hours later, Tai looked towards his boyfriend with groggy eyes, finding him tucked into his chest, blond head buried in his shoulder.

Remembering their actions the previous night, the brunette grinned happily, raising the covers slightly so he could survey his boyfriend's naked body. He knew it was slightly perverted thing to do, but he wanted Matt's slender form forever engraved in his memory.

However, the blond seemingly having noticed the sudden draft as the blankets were lifted from him, shifted slightly, bordering on consciousness.

He curled himself into the brunette's body, attempting to find warmth, before blue eyes flickered open slowly.

"What's going on?" he mumbled tiredly, blinking rapidly and trying to register what was happening. Finding Tai's body led beneath him, he smiled softly, before realising what the brunette was doing.

Letting out a cry of outrage, the blond snatched the blankets away from Tai's grasp, hastily using them to cover himself. "Tai! I can't believe you were perving on me when I was asleep!"

The brunette grinned, placing a kiss on Matt's still exposed shoulder. "Couldn't help it. Don't be so shy Matt. It's not like I haven't seen it before, in great detail I might add."

Flushing slightly, the blond gave Tai a playful whack, but settled himself back down into the brunette's tight embrace.

They rested in silence for a few moments, before a victorious thought suddenly occurred to the blond. Turning his head to survey the brunette, Matt smirked triumphantly, running his hands through his boyfriend's messy hair.

"I won the bet! I knew you couldn't resist me! You didn't last the three days," the blond declared happily, eyes twinkling as he surveyed his smiling boyfriend.

"Actually I think you'll find I did!" Tai announced proudly, running a finger over Matt's pale hip. "By the time the concert had finished and we finally got back to your apartment, it had gone midnight. So technically, I did last the three days!"

Matt's eyes widened, taking in the brunette's smug expression. "What?!"

"You heard me," Tai replied with a smirk, pleased to of finally gained the upper hand. "Looks like your not so irresistible after all, Blondie."

Matt glared violently, folding his arms over his chest and turning away.

"Come on now Matt," Tai grinned, nipping playfully on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Nobody likes a sore loser!"

"I knew I should have chained you with something stronger," Matt mumbled bitterly, shaking his head in disbelief.

Only Tai could be so incredibly irritating. But funnily enough, Matt found he wouldn't have it any other way.

**END**

* * *

**A/N** Woo I finished a longer story! This chapter actually took longer than expected, even though it was short, so I'm sorry for the delay.

Thanks for all the great reviews for this story! Please review a last time and tell me what you think of the story overall! This is my first lemon/lime, so I kinda wanna know if it was any good.


End file.
